Troisième Miroir
by Cello-no-Tenshi
Summary: "C'est l'histoire d'Un, Qui fût Un, Puis qui devint Deux et enfin Trois". Post Hades. Des chevaliers découvrent une vérité. Death fic sous forme d'un poème en prose
1. Troisième Miroir

Troisième Miroir

**Auteur :** Cello-no-Tenshi

**Beta :** Yuri-Fan

**Genre :** drame/family

**Couple :** pas de couple mais une relation familiale (vous me direz si vous trouvez ^^) et une relation que je ne saurais qualifier puisque c'est le lien entre un chevalier d'Or et son armure

**Disclaimer :**

- Les personnages de « Saint Seiya » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masami Kurumada sauf _Trois _qui est le fruit de mon imagination_._

- J'ai relu « 10 petit nègres » d'Agatha Christie (même si je n'ai pas son talent et que vous ne verrez sans doute pas le rapport).

**Note :** C'est ma première fiction, je l'ai écrite pour m'amuser. L'idée m'est venue au moment des exams.

**Repérage (par rapport à la série d'origine) pour que vous compreniez l'histoire : **Hades est vaincu et les quatre sanctuaires ressuscités (Athéna/Poséidon/Hades/Asgard). Pendant la fête commune, un notaire arrive et apprend à deux chevaliers qu'ils ont un autre frère, mourant. Athena le fait rapatrier au sanctuaire et on découvre que l'armure de l'un des chevalier ne lui était pas destiné mais à leur nouveau frère. Celui-ci est mourant car pendant l'épreuve d'investiture le chevalier a prit inconsciemment le cosmos de son frère le laissant faible et permettant à l'armure de se poser sur lui puisqu'il avait du cosmos du vrai propriétaire (et que ce dernier ne s'est jamais présenté).

Enjoy ^^

C'est l'histoire d'_Un_

Qui fût _Un_

Puis qui devint _Deux_ et enfin _Trois_

Alors l'armure arriva devant la déesse et ses guerriers

Et l'armure raisonna de cosmos

Elle résonna d'amour

Elle résonna de tristesse

Elle se dispersa sur le corps de _Trois_

Enfin il était là, son légitime propriétaire

Son amant perdu

Son fils retrouvé

Son fils pleuré

Son fils qui malgré la guerre contre les trois sanctuaires

Ne l'avait jamais revêtue

Son propriétaire ignoré

Son propriétaire qui s'était vu son cosmos aspiré par _Un_

_Un _qui avait battu _Deux_ en prenant Son cosmos

_Un _qui avait enfermer _Deux_ au Cap Sounion

A peine recouvert de Son armure, _Trois_ se réveilla en hoquetant

Blanc, ses pupilles étaient blanches

Délavées

Les yeux de _Trois_ avaient été volés

Comme la couleur de ses cheveux

Ou l'épaisseur de son corps

Sa solidité, sa vitalité

Au profit de _Un_, puis de _Deux_ qui pleurait un frère

Longtemps ignoré

Puis _Trois_ expira

Car _Trois_ n'a plus de cosmos

Alors _Trois_ est mort dans les bras de _Un_ à côté de _Deux_

Entouré de la famille adoptive de _Un_ et de _Deux_

Entouré deLeurdéesse

Tous étrangers pour Lui

Alors _Un_ et _Deux_ se mirent à pleurer

Pleurer pour eux

Sur eux

Pleurer _Trois_

_Trois _qu'ils ne connaissaient pas

C'est l'histoire d'_Un_

Qui fût _Un_

Puis qui devint _Deux_ et enfin _Trois_

Et qui redevint _Deux_

Car _Trois_ n'existait plus

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non. Alors, à votre avis qui sont _Un_ et _Deux_ ?

Pour _Trois_ je lui avais trouvé un nom mais je ne l'ai pas écrit. Si vous voulez essayer de trouver ^^ : c'est un mélange des noms de _Un _et_ Deux _et c'est le nom d'un personnage de manga/anime qui est le manipulateur d'une marionnette. Bonne chance ^^

See U

Cello


	2. Alerte! A faire tourner

**Alerte**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Finale Noir Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

le sang enragé

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha du roi

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

sakura-okasan

Marionnette0116

Akayui

Liarana

Rebornx3

Metherland

Toto

Katherine Tiger

Yukixluffyxnurarihyonxvongola

Audragon

Aoi no oni

Cello-no-Tenshi


End file.
